The Return of Channel 9, Under New Management
August 29, 2014 The new logo of channel 9 after its rebranding from being the RPN-9. (Photo Credits: Wikimedia Commons) 9TV, the new name of RPN 9 has arrived in Philippine television last August 23rd. The new rebranding is the beginning of the channel's thrust to reach a wider nationwide audience and strengthen its presence on free TV. It also marked the first foray of the ALC Group of Companies headed by former ambassador Antonio L. Cabangon-Chua as a new player in the Philippine television industry. The ALC Group of Companies owns Aliw Broadcasting Corporation, which is known for its flagship radio stations DWIZ 882 FM and 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, the business newspaper Business Mirror and the tabloid Filipino Mirror. Last January 3, 2014, RPN and Aliw Broadcasting Corporation signed a three-year memorandum of agreement for the expanded nationwide coverage of their radio stations. Aside from Channel 9, the station also has the radio stations DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, 99.5 Play FM and 106.9 Bida FM. The rebranding of channel 9 was also the culmination of the recent developments prior to the said event, which led to the acquisition of Solar's majority shares of the network to the ALC Group of Companies that was announced last August 20, 2014. Wwith the newscast will get a refreshing make-over. Arangkada Balita anchored by Angelique Lazo, RPN's primetime Filipino news program on Philippine television, now airs at 6:30 p.m. The longest-running English late night newscast on Philippine television Newswatch, is now part of 9TV and airs at 11 p.m. The newscst gets a boast with its veteran anchor Erik Espina and Cristina Peczon with financial expert Francisco Colayco for the business segment. But wait! There’s more! 9TV showing accessible to a wider audience a market. That means along with the network's flagship and top-rating news programs Arangkada Balita ''and ''Newswatch, we can now enjoy the foreign canned shows such as Smallville, The Walking Dead, American Idol, Community and 24: Live Another Day on free TV. Coincided with the launch of 9TV was the beginning of its Kids Weekend morning block. The block features the return of Sesame Street on Philippine television, the new season of Pokemon, a new Batman animated series, and many more. 9TV is just a slight return of RPN 9 on Philippine television, as the newscasts, current affairs and public service programs will be retained under the new name 9News. Aside from this, 9TV has already beefed up its foreign canned programs during primetime, more local shows with 7 nights of all-Filipino programming on primetime, weekend programming to cater more viewers, which include the Kids Weekend block. Even though it is a slightly different channel but feels new, RPN 9 will always be remembered as an iconic brand in the history of Philippine television. I hope that this new rebranding will be the beginning of Channel 9's journey to redemption, as we are yet to start experiencing a new way of watching TV through digital television. RPN employees haven’t been the government and the management. Those people deserve to be heard and compensated for their efforts to keep the station afloat. Hopefully it stays that way.